<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner for Two by whereisten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993128">Dinner for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisten/pseuds/whereisten'>whereisten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Romance, Smut, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, With A Twist, nct au, nct halloween, nct imagine, nct reaction, nct scenarios, rape mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:46:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisten/pseuds/whereisten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner at the high-end Osaka Moon leads you to the head chef and owner, Nakamoto Yuta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakamoto Yuta &amp; Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! Well, this is probably the most disturbing thing I’ve ever written. Hope you enjoy! Haha actually, this story was inspired by Yuta’s iconic tweet: “I will eat you”. Well, if that’s not a spoiler…Thank you so much for waiting. I apologize for the delay! Please come back later tonight for another spooky tale…Also, my apologies, I didn’t get a chance to proofread.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had dealt you some harsh blows but you found happiness wherever you could. Your management position at the vinyl store Neo Records gave you prime access to the best music in the world. Even if the employee discount was trash. You’d worked at the records store for a few months now. This followed you having moved out of your mom’s place. You’d lived with her and your beloved stepfather while you attended college but you’d had enough.</p>
<p>Your mom was a drug addict and her husband Scott only enabled her to continue her abuse. You couldn’t say anything to them because you were the child and they were the adults.</p>
<p>And, as they had always thrown in your face, they paid for a good amount of your tuition because financial aid and scholarships could only do so much for you.</p>
<p>Well, you’re twenty four now and still a child in their eyes. You couldn’t take your mother’s mood swings and Scott’s goading for her to thrash around and party all the time. If your mother wasn’t going to get therapy and refused your help, then you decided to leave.</p>
<p>You had a really good relationship with your dad. You’d wished you had gone to live with him but during your college years, he’d only made enough to send you some funds for your tuition. You appreciated what he could do for you.</p>
<p>However, now he was more financially stable and he wanted to support you so you could move out of your mother’s house. You’d live in an apartment not too far from your dad’s place so you could visit him as much as you’d like. It drove your mom crazy. She always tried to contact you and convince you that she was going to get help. It was a tale as old as time. She said she would get help but never did anything about it. Once she had you under her finger, she reverted back to her ways: skipping work shifts, neglecting household chores, and verbally abusing you. You simply texted her you were busy with work.</p>
<p>Your boyfriend Johnny has been a source of comfort for you over the past year. You’d met him at a club one night with your friends. You told him you didn’t want to go home that night and asked him if you could stay over. Looking back on it, you had been too trusting but Johnny had treated you kindly: he let you take his bed while he slept on the couch. He made you breakfast in the morning: banana pancakes and scrambled eggs. You had sex with him the morning after and you’d been inseparable ever since.</p>
<p>These past few weeks, Johnny had been busier at his new job at a marketing firm. You two were supposed to have a date night tonight but he cancelled two hours before you were to meet at Hal’s Pizzeria for dinner. After that, you were supposed to go to the movies together. You were always a big fan of the dinner and movie date.</p>
<p>You sat on the couch in your living room, feeling a little blue that Johnny was working overtime. So you scrolled through your phone while you watched episodes of an English-dubbed anime about volleyball.</p>
<p>You texted your best friend Carla about how Johnny cancelled at the last minute and she replied: <em>Since you don’t have plans, then I have an opportunity for you.</em></p>
<p>You texted back, <em>What’s up?</em></p>
<p>She replied, <em>I had a reservation at Osaka Moon for tonight but I got called in for work. Wanna go? The owner is supposed to be hot as fuck.</em></p>
<p>You replied, <em>Okay, want me to get his number for you?</em></p>
<p>She texted, <em>Unnecessary. Thanks, y/n. We’ll go together next time.</em></p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Osaka Moon was a high-end restaurant all your friends told you about. You decided to go on your own to the restaurant and have a date night with yourself. Being alone could be tranquil, you assured yourself. And you didn’t have to worry about looking so graceful as you ate so this could be great.</p>
<p>You dolled yourself up in a pale pink dress and some white wedges. It was an understated but elegant look. It was an expensive restaurant so you decided to go all out. You entered the Japanese restaurant and gave the hostess your friend’s name. She immediately sat you down at a table that overlooked the bay. It was a spectacular view. No wonder Carla didn’t want this reservation to go to waste.</p>
<p>It was a shame Johnny couldn’t be here with you right now. This place was so romantic. There were indoor fountains with koi fish swimming around. The ceiling was painted in shades of the sunset with birds flying through the clouds. The aroma of grilled meat and vegetables made you salivate.</p>
<p>A waiter took your order and you took out your phone to take pictures of the restaurant and the view. You wondered if you would catch a glimpse of the chef your friend had mentioned.</p>
<p>As you move your camera around the restaurant to get a wider shot of the place, you recognize someone through your phone. Johnny’s hair was slicked back and he was wearing your favorite suit of his: navy blue with a ruby red colored tie. His height made him stick out like a sore thumb. The sight before you made you wish he’d be a little taller so his head could hit the ceiling. For the sight left a bitter taste in your mouth.</p>
<p>Johnny had arrived at Osaka Moon with another woman. She was generically pretty and you hated her even more. She looked like the mean blonde girl of every early 2000s romantic comedy. She wore a revealing dress that exposed her cleavage very nicely. Why were you paying so much attention to her cleavage? Because of the necklace around her neck: a necklace that looked identical to the one Johnny gifted you last year. It was a rose gold pendant with a rose at the center. Johnny kissed the woman’s lips as he sat her down at the table. She placed her hands against his slimy face.</p>
<p>Son of a-</p>
<p>Hot tears started rushing down your face. You were sure your mascara was running. You gripped your glass of wine tightly. You were surprised you didn’t break the glass then and there.</p>
<p>First off, you went to the restroom and checked your makeup. A little mascara had run down your cheeks. You fixed your makeup and took a few deep breaths. You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes were red. What were you going to do now? There was a chance he’d see you and you didn’t want to see the stupid look on his face when he realized he’d been found out.</p>
<p>And you didn’t want to imagine what other reaction he could have. All of this happening in such an extravagant place made you seethe.</p>
<p>Johnny made a fool out of you and his infidelity carved a hole so deeply into your heart, you wanted to scream. So you took a few more minutes to collect yourself. You imagined your entree would be out soon enough anyway. You quickly realized what you needed to do.</p>
<p>You made a beeline for the entrance of the restaurant and approached the first staff member you saw. He was a slender and striking young man. His long brown hair was tied up in a bun. His chiseled face made everyone’s heads turn. His heart shaped lips were perfect. And…</p>
<p>Why were you thinking all of these things when you’d just been cheated on?</p>
<p>Wait a second…</p>
<p>Why couldn’t you think this way? As of ten minutes ago, your relationship with Johnny was over.</p>
<p>The handsome man was talking to one of the hostesses. The hostess was biting her lips and making googly eyes at him. This was awkward but you were resolved to ask him for help.</p>
<p>You tapped him lightly on the shoulder. <em>“Excuse me.”</em></p>
<p>He turned around and eye contact with him nearly sent you into the stratosphere. His eyes were the deepest brown and when he looked at you, you felt like you were his world.</p>
<p>His eyes were that intense.</p>
<p><em>“How can I help you?”</em> He smiled, his perfect set of teeth greeted you.</p>
<p><em>“Hi…Um, what’s your name?”</em> You start, awkward at the start.</p>
<p>He smiled even wider, <em>“Yuta, miss. And yours?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m y/n. Can I make a special request?”</em>
</p>
<p>You didn’t know it then but Yuta watched you enter the restaurant earlier. He was stunned by your beauty and your smile. You looked like a princess as you entered his castle. He saw the wonderstruck look on your face as you were led to your table. He’d never seen someone so happy to enter his restaurant. The young man before you was the owner of Osaka Moon: Nakamoto Yuta.</p>
<p>So for you to come up to him and ask him for a favor? He was more than happy to oblige.</p>
<p>Yuta noticed how red your eyes looked and was concerned. He wondered what transpired when he had to go check on the kitchen staff and couldn’t keep admiring you.</p>
<p>Although your eyes had been red, there was determination in them, he noted.</p>
<p><em>“Of course,”</em> he said as you moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, making you both a little hot and bothered instantly. You both felt a spark from the moment you met eyes.</p>
<p>Snap out of it, you told yourself. He was very attractive, yes, but your heart had been ripped out of your chest. You wanted revenge. You had to remember why you were talking to this fine man in the first place.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>You sat back at your table, undetected by the clusterfuck of a man you used to call your boyfriend. You made sure to focus on your meal, which had been orgasmic. The dish was called Okonomiyaki, a pancake with sliced pork belly and cabbage. The okonomiyaki sauce, Japanese mayonnaise, and dried bonito shavings sealed this dish as one of the best meals you’d ever had. Your compliments to the chef, whoever they were.</p>
<p>You realized it was go-time when the handsome staff member brought the food out for Johnny and his date. All eyes were on the young man who said he would help you. You wondered why. Has your plan been found out?</p>
<p>The young man deposited the dishes to Johnny’s table. His radiant smile never slipped from his face. Incredible, you thought. After what you told him about Johnny, he looked like he was about to pounce on him right then. Even so, he looked attentively at you and accepted your request.</p>
<p><em>“Here you are,” </em>Yuta said as he put down the plates of sushi in front of Johnny and Blondie. <em>“And a special treat from our chef…”</em></p>
<p>Johnny and his date oohed and ahhed over their plates. Until the young man deposited a plate that had sauce spelling “Cheater, Liar, Bastard” on it.</p>
<p><em>“This dish is for you, sir. Have a pleasant evening with Girlfriend Number Two, you son of a bitch.”</em> Yuta gritted his teeth at Johnny. The expression on Yuta’s face then both terrified and aroused you.</p>
<p>Humiliating your cheating boyfriend and standing up for you…It brought a smile to your face.</p>
<p>Even if you still wanted to cry.</p>
<p>Johnny glared up at Yuta, <em>“What the hell is-”</em> He then does what he never does and THINKS. He panics and scans the restaurant, looking for you. He finds you seated at your table. You raise your glass at him as you take a sip of your wine. You flip the bird at him in the process.</p>
<p>He stands up from his table and runs over to your table. <em>“Y/n…”</em></p>
<p>The other woman is right behind Johnny and  simply laughs. <em>“This is her? From the way you talked about her, I expected a real threat…but it’s nice to see that I have nothing to worry about.”</em></p>
<p>So she knew? She was in on this? You mimicked the blonde’s laugh.<em> “Oh, fuck off…both of you…How long have been together?”</em></p>
<p><em>“Three months,”</em> the blonde smirked.</p>
<p>That hurt. A lot. Johnny must’ve started seeing Blondie around the time you’d celebrated your one year anniversary with him.</p>
<p>You guessed one year was his expiration date for relationships.</p>
<p><em>“Go…”</em> You started. <em>“Have a nice blissful year together. In nine months or so, he’ll find someone shiny and new..”</em></p>
<p>Johnny was at a loss for words. <em>“Y/n, I am so-”</em></p>
<p><em>“Are you sorry?”</em> You rolled your eyes. <em>“Go to hell, Johnny!”</em> You couldn’t hold back anymore as the tears came out.</p>
<p>Yuta came up behind Johnny and his date. <em>“I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.”</em></p>
<p><em>“How dare you?”</em> Blondie asked. <em>“I want to speak to your manager-”</em></p>
<p>Yuta crossed his arms as his lips quirked up. <em>“You’re looking at him.”</em></p>
<p>The three of you stared at him with your jaws to the floor. This was news to you. You’d ask the restaurant owner for a favor? The audacity you had…</p>
<p>Your face heated up in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Yuta called over a few security guards to escort Johnny and his date out. Johnny couldn’t even look at you. A fucking coward. His other girl had more balls than he did.</p>
<p>Yuta put a hand on your shoulder and leaned down to speak to you. <em>“Are you okay?”</em> His anger dissipated at the sight of your tears.</p>
<p>You sniffled. <em>“Yeah…Thank you…I-I’m so sorry for bothering you…I didn’t know you were the owner of this place…”</em></p>
<p>He squeezed your shoulder. <em>“I was happy to help…”</em></p>
<p>You laughed. <em>“You scared the crap out of me when you called him a son of a bitch.”</em></p>
<p>He played around with you. <em>“Ah, you liked that? I’ve been working on my crime lord act…How do you think it’s coming along?”</em></p>
<p>You wiped your tears with your napkin. <em>“Pretty good.”</em></p>
<p>You both laughed.</p>
<p><em>“Well, y/n…I hope you have a wonderful rest of the night.”</em> He tipped his imaginary hat and walked away.</p>
<p>As you finished your meal, your waiter brought you a bowl of green tea mochi ice cream.</p>
<p><em>“Oh, I didn’t order this,”</em> you started.</p>
<p>The waiter replied, <em>“Courtesy of the boss, miss. Please let us know if there is anything else you would like. Your meal is on the house.”</em></p>
<p><em>“I’m sorry, what?”</em> You asked in shock.</p>
<p>The waiter smiled.<em> “Just following the boss’ orders.”</em></p>
<p>This night may have begun on a sour note but at least you could end it at this incredible place. And you were pretty sure you’d met a real life knight in shining armor tonight…</p>
<p>Before you left the restaurant, the hostess, annoyed, handed you an envelope. <em>“Here.”</em></p>
<p><em>“What is it?”</em> You furrowed your brows in confusion.</p>
<p>The hostess sighed. <em>“The golden ticket. Have a good night, miss.”</em> She returned to her stand with her coworkers.</p>
<p>You walked out the door and left Osaka Moon. You opened the envelope and found a handwritten letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>y/n,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll be upfront with you. I wanted to ask you out the minute you walked into Osaka Moon. But then I found out you had a boyfriend. And right after that, I found out he was a cheating piece of shit…So I’m at a crossroads here…Can I see you again? If yes, please call me at 555-127-1026.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuta</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. The green tea mochi was good, wasn’t it?</em>
</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>A week had passed. You and Yuta have been texting non-stop. He invited you to his restaurant to have dinner. The beef tenderloin he’d served you was out of this world. He made you laugh and shamelessly flirted with you the whole time. You told Yuta you weren’t ready to date so soon. You didn’t want him to be a rebound. You knew that once your heart mended a little more, you’d want to ask Yuta out. He was more than willing to wait for you.</p>
<p>You two had a lot in common: same taste in food, same taste in music, same sense of humor, and you both believed in astrology. No one was as unapologetic about being a Scorpio as Yuta was.</p>
<p>You and Yuta would share meals together frequently. Sometimes outside of his restaurant. And right after, you two would go to the movies like you wanted.</p>
<p>Two months have passed. Finally a couple, you and Yuta have just left the cinema. You’d just watched a midnight showing of Paranormal Activity 7.</p>
<p><em>“That was amazing,”</em> you started.</p>
<p>Yuta snorted. <em>“You are too easy to please, y/n. That movie was terrible.”</em></p>
<p>You slapped him in the chest. <em>“You’re so full of it.”</em></p>
<p>Yuta chuckled. <em>“Nothing beats horror movies from Japan. Just you wait…” </em>He wrapped his arm around you.</p>
<p>You looked up at him.<em> “Is that a promise?”</em></p>
<p>He kissed the crown of your head. <em>“You bet it is.”</em></p>
<p>_______</p>
<p><em>“It is week nine into the investigation of Johnny Suh’s disappearance. Johnny Suh is a twenty four year old marketing consultant. He hails from Chicago, Illinois…”</em> The news anchor says on the television screen.</p>
<p>You and Yuta are cuddled on his couch in his penthouse suite, watching the news. You were shocked when you first heard that Johnny had gone missing over two months ago. Even though you’d hated him with every fiber of your being, your heart ached for his family. You hoped he would be okay.</p>
<p>Yuta drove to you to work that morning and told you he would pick you up when your shift ended. He planned to surprise you with a backyard screening of “Ring”, one of the most popular Japanese horror films of all time. He’d set up a projector in his backyard so you two could watch the movie under the stars.</p>
<p>When Yuta arrived to pick you up, he saw you run out of the record shop and run away in tears. He ran out of his car to meet you.</p>
<p><em>“Baby, what’s wrong? What happened?”</em> Yuta asked as he cupped your face in his hands and wiped tears away.</p>
<p>You sniffled. <em>“Let’s go…Pl-please.”</em></p>
<p>Yuta was hesitant but he accepted as you definitely wanted to get the hell out of there.</p>
<p>The question on Yuta’s mind was…Why?</p>
<p>As he drove away from Neo Records, he asked, more softly, <em>“What happened, y/n?”</em></p>
<p><em>“I quit,”</em> you said.</p>
<p>Yuta nearly stopped the car so he could look at you. However, he couldn’t because the traffic was quite unpredictable so he couldn’t turn to face you. <em>“What? Why?”</em></p>
<p><em>“I…I don’t…He…Uh…”</em> You hiccuped between your tears.</p>
<p>Yuta gripped the steering wheel at the sound of “he”. <em>“Who? Y/n, did someone do something to you?”</em></p>
<p>You were worried about how Yuta might react when you told him about how your boss, Mr. Fox, groped you during your lunch break. Mr. Fox had always been too friendly with female staff but you never thought he would cross the line. Until today.</p>
<p><em>“Mr. Fox touched…me…” </em>You managed to say. You shut your eyes, awaiting the wrath of the Scorpio beside you.</p>
<p>Yuta was about to rip the steering wheel out of the car. <em>“He did what?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“He touched me, Yuta…And I…I didn’t know what to do…I don’t have proof…So I quit. I can’t be in the same room as him anymore…”</em>
</p>
<p>Yuta was furious. To see the woman he loved broken and helpless. You were his everything and you deserve nothing but the best the world had to offer. And to see you get treated like this? He wanted to beat the shit out of Mr. Fox. He wanted to see him cry and beg for mercy.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to frighten you with his anger because you were already shaken up as is so he turned into a store plaza parking lot and put the car in park. He turned to you and asked you, <em>“Can I hold you?”</em></p>
<p>You nodded, <em>“Y-yes…”</em></p>
<p>Yuta backed the driver seat up so you could crawl into his arms. He held you as you cried. His heart ached for you and he wondered what he could do to get you justice.</p>
<p>You were so thankful to Yuta. You knew he would be so upset once you told him. Your heart felt so reassured to see how passionate he was about you. He made you feel like you were his world. And you felt much better knowing that you had him by your side.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>A week had passed by after you quit your job at Neo Records. You couldn’t afford to pay your half of the rent so Yuta offered for you to move in. You were thrilled at the idea. You and Yuta were living like blissful newlyweds.</p>
<p>You were washing the dishes after you two had eaten some imported steak that Yuta had wanted to try out. It was incredible. Everything Yuta prepared for you was literal sex in your mouth.</p>
<p>As you stretched your neck to the left, Yuta wrapped his arms around you and nibbled on your neck. <em>“y/n, you smell like raspberries…”</em></p>
<p>You froze and dropped the dish you’d been scrubbing into the soapy water.</p>
<p>Yuta turned you around quickly and pulled your cleaning gloves off of your hands and tossed them aside. He picked you up and sat you on the kitchen island.</p>
<p><em>“I love that you’re here with me…”</em> He whispered.</p>
<p>The hooded look in his eyes made your panties soak. He lifted the skirt of your dress up like nothing. He sunk his teeth into the fabric of your panties and pulled them down, never losing eye contact with you. You loved how primal he got with you. He always left you with love bites. He always seemed to find new places to leave them so you can find them during a random part of your day and think of him.</p>
<p><em>“I wonder if your pussy tastes like raspberries, y/n…Shall we find out?”</em> Yuta asks as he looks up at you. He was on his knees, looking like he was praying to his goddess.</p>
<p>You nodded fervently as you pulled your dress off over your head, only in your bra now. <em>“Yes…”</em></p>
<p>He unclasped your bra so your breasts were exposed to the cold air in the kitchen. Your nipples were already hard at Yuta’s initial touch. He got up off his knees and began sucking at one nipple and rubbing the others. He bit your nipple and you cried out.</p>
<p>You grabbed at his growing member and he grunted. You unbuttoned his pants so his aching member could be free. You squeezed it harder and began rubbing up and down. Traces of precum coated your fingers. You worked harder to get him riled up. When he felt himself build up, you stopped and he looked up at you through needy eyes.</p>
<p>You kept going until he climaxed onto your arm. You licked his cum off of your arm slowly and it made his cock harder. He met you halfway and lathered up his juices. He loved the taste of his seed on you.</p>
<p>Yuta catered to your pussy which ached for his touch. His hot breath greeted your entrance before he inserted two fingers inside you. He coated his fingers in your growing essence. You adorned him with kisses and love bites. You bit behind his ear and he moaned at your velvet touch.</p>
<p>He laid you down on top of the kitchen island, throwing everything off of the table with a quick swipe of his arm. He straddled himself on top of you. He proceeded to give your entrance some kitten licks, enjoying when he teased you most of all. You got all bratty and needy and it always drove him up a wall.</p>
<p><em>“Yuta…please hurry,”</em> you begged.</p>
<p>He tsked. <em>“Good things come to those who wait, darling.”</em></p>
<p>At the sound of “darling”, you got even wetter.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he licked your folds and played around with your sweet spot. Never quite making contact and making you delirious with need. You gripped his hair, trying to maneuver him to hit your sweet spot already.</p>
<p><em>“You better not cum until I say so, y/n…Or else I’m going to get very angry…” </em>Yuta said with a mischievous smile on his face.</p>
<p>Yuta underestimated his touch, you thought. The man was literal sex on two feet. You came quickly at the contact he’d made with your pussy.</p>
<p>He frowned at you, <em>“My dear little slut, you’ve disobeyed me.”</em></p>
<p>You sighed blissfully. <em>“You make me want to break the rules, Yuta.”</em></p>
<p>He laughed. <em>“So I’m to blame for your disobedience, huh?”</em></p>
<p>You grabbed his face and kissed him, your tongue playing around with his. You kissed his neck and left marks against his collarbone as he teased his cock against your entrance.</p>
<p>He entered you now and you felt close to completion. He thrusted against you and you joined him. The slapping of skin against skin and your moans echoed throughout the penthouse. You were thankful there were no next door neighbors. You liked the feeling of this floor being just the two of you.</p>
<p>Alone with Yuta, you felt like the center of his universe. You felt like a queen. That no one else mattered quite like you did. Yuta always made you feel like the most important person in the world.</p>
<p>You felt the need to climax come back quickly but just as you wished for your release against Yuta’s member, he removed himself and pecked your lips.</p>
<p>Between your thighs, he gave you a dark stare. <em>“I don’t know if you should cum again, sweets.”</em></p>
<p>You drooled. <em>“Please…”</em></p>
<p>Yuta teased. <em>“What was that?”</em></p>
<p><em>“Please,”</em> you full on begged as you started to touch yourself. <em>“I need you or else I’m going to finish the job.”</em></p>
<p>He gasped and laughed. <em>“You’re unbelievable.”</em></p>
<p>You coated your fingers in your essence and popped your index finger into Yuta’s mouth. He sucked hard.</p>
<p><em>“How do I taste?”</em> You asked.</p>
<p>Yuta didn’t let go of your finger and bit lightly against it to tease you further.</p>
<p>You sighed. <em>“Well, if you don’t want to fuck me properly, then I can’t force you. I’ll finish off in the shower.” </em>You got up off the kitchen counter and nearly lost your balance. You were already weak in the knees.</p>
<p>Yuta fought back a laugh. <em>“I’d like to see you make it to the shower, jello legs.”</em></p>
<p>You gave up and laid on the floor, giving him a nice angle of your naked body. You stretched out and started teasing your own entrance, imagining Yuta was building you up again. And having him watch from above on the kitchen counter, you felt yourself grow even hotter.</p>
<p>Yuta got up off of the counter and straddled you again. Without warning, he entered you and went hard. Tears streamed from your eyes as you climaxed quickly. Yuta continued you to thrust against your pelvis until he came quickly after.</p>
<p>Yuta took you into the shower where you would continue to fuck and he gave you new love bites. This time, they were on your ankles.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>A month had passed and you’d taken over as manager of Neo Records. Mr. Fox had fallen off the face of the earth and was reported missing. It was odd. Another man who attempted to ruin your life had disappeared. You thought it was karmic justice but deep down, it bothered you.</p>
<p>Your mother once again resurfaced after months of radio silence. She wanted to invite you and your new boyfriend (who she was very upset not to have heard about before) over for dinner. Scott and his kids from his previous marriage would be there. You hated them, too. They were a bunch of enabling brats that were after their daddy’s money.</p>
<p>You couldn’t say no to your mother, especially after she found out about Yuta from your dad. It wounded her pride that your dad knew something she didn’t. Your dad felt horrible for letting it slip in conversation with her. He couldn’t dodge her phone calls. He always tried to pacify her and talk to her when she called. So he couldn’t help but mention Yuta.</p>
<p>You didn’t want Yuta to know about your mother and her side of the family, for it brought about deep shame, regret, and painful memories.</p>
<p>But this time, you couldn’t run away.</p>
<p>You and Yuta went over to your mother’s lavish home, your old home for seven years. Scott married your mom when you were a senior in high school. Scott came from old money but he never worked a day in his life. The undeserving ass wipe, he was.</p>
<p>Your mother pretended to be the picture of domesticity as she cooked her once-in-a-decade dish of lasagna. You loved it, you hated to admit it now. You begged her to make it so many times when you were a kid. She always said she would but would always get distracted. Distracted with her new boyfriends or paying a debt. Sometimes you were truly on your own even if your mom had been physically beside you.</p>
<p>You and Yuta sat at the table with Scott and his kids. They prodded Yuta with questions about his ethnicity, his restaurant, his political beliefs, basically everything you can think of that would make anyone’s significant other runs for the hills.</p>
<p>Yuta took it like a champ. He answered them as politely as possible and whenever the question was too offensive to get an answer, Yuta masterfully deflected.</p>
<p>Your mom brought out the lasagna and served everyone. She gave an extra helping for Yuta. <em>“I hope you like it, Yuta.”</em></p>
<p>Yuta nodded. <em>“Thank you, Ms. y/l/n.”</em> He took a bite of it. <em>“It’s delicious.”</em></p>
<p>Your mom smiled brightly and gave you a look of encouragement.</p>
<p>You forced a smile.</p>
<p>Your mom could tell you were faking it and her smile faded. <em>“You still hate me, don’t you, y/n?”</em></p>
<p>Oh no, you thought, not here…</p>
<p>
  <em>“I make this nice dinner for you and your perfect boyfriend…Who is clearly way out of your league…And you’re moping around like a sad, pathetic little bitch.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mom, please stop-”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“You don’t tell me what to do! I am the parent. You are the child. Get that through your thick head. God knows what poison your father has been feeding you about me but he’s wrong. I’ve never been better,”</em> she says as she downs her third glass of beer in the past thirty minute.  </p>
<p>She was already this inebriated so you imagined she drank before you arrived and drank more while she was cooking the lasagna.</p>
<p>You looked down at your lap and Yuta grabbed your hand. He squeezed it.</p>
<p><em>“Your mother has been coming with me to church, y/n,” </em>Scott began, <em>“She’s been conversing with the Lord and she’s been on the mend. Why can’t you see that?”</em></p>
<p>Your other hand that wasn’t holding Yuta’s had balled up into a fist.</p>
<p>Scott’s oldest daughter added, <em>“Your mom’s amazing, y/n. She’s more of a mother to me than my actual mother is.”</em></p>
<p>That’s rich….Your mom always acted so sweetly with Scott’s kids to get on his good side. It was sickening. And to hear this bullshit come out of their mouth…You were about to reach your breaking point.</p>
<p><em>“Yuta, let’s go,”</em> you said.</p>
<p><em>“Where do you think you’re going?” </em>Scott asked.</p>
<p><em>“Anywhere but here,”</em> you said, <em>“Excuse us.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Y/n, if you leave, I will never talk to you again!”</em> Your mom wailed as she gripped her glass tightly.</p>
<p>You snapped, <em>“Well, mom, that just might be the nicest thing would ever do for me.”</em></p>
<p>Yuta started. “<em>Y/n-”</em></p>
<p><em>“Go to hell!”</em> Your mom yelled.</p>
<p><em>“I’ll meet you there!”</em> You yelled back as you stormed with Yuta right behind you.</p>
<p>Back at your place, you hid in your bedroom while Yuta ordered some takeout. You laid your face down on Yuta’s pillow and smelled the scent of his shampoo mixed with his cologne on it. It gave you great comfort.</p>
<p>Yuta joined you and sat beside you on the bed. <em>“The food will be here in half an hour.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Thank you,” </em>you mumbled against the pillow.</p>
<p>Yuta sighed as he laid down next to you. <em>“How are you?”</em></p>
<p><em>“Humiliated,”</em> you answered.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Y/n…I am so sorry…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you kidding? I’m sorry I took you with me in the first place…I…I could’ve kept you from all of that…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your mother insisted, y/n. We had no choice.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yup, that’s how it always is with her and fucking Scott. I fucking hate him. If it weren’t for his money and her obsession with him, she wouldn’t have gotten to this point, Yuta…”</em>
</p>
<p>Yuta rubbed your arm. <em>“I know, y/n…”</em></p>
<p>You sighed. <em>“I know there’s nothing I can do…It just sucks. I try not to let it get to me…Since it’s something I can’t control…But seeing my mom like that…It’s really fucking unfair.”</em> You sob into your pillow.</p>
<p>In between your sobs, you said, <em>“I wish Scott would go away…Somehow…”</em></p>
<p>Yuta hugged you as you cried. He wanted nothing more than to take your pain and suffering away.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>A month had passed since the disastrous dinner. Your mom was good with her word. She hadn’t contacted you or your dad. You’d told him about the falling out and he consoled you. He understood your pain more than anyone. He encouraged you to keep living your life and being happy with Yuta and so you did.</p>
<p>Yuta’s birthday was coming up so you wanted to surprise him. He told you he was meeting a client downtown so you got to work.</p>
<p>You wanted to take Yuta to all of his favorite places over town and you wanted to make scavenger hunt out of it. The clues would take Yuta to places that had to do with your relationship. It was a way of celebrating how much of an amazing boyfriend he’d been to you. The ultimate prize of the hunt would be a key…a hotel room key to the Lotus Hotel.</p>
<p>As you shopped for art supplies for your scavenger hunt one night, you’d noticed Yuta on his way somewhere. He had a couple of shopping bags with him.</p>
<p>You decided to follow him and catch him by surprise. However, Yuta was headed to a more abandoned part of town, where there were only warehouses.</p>
<p>You got behind a bunch of abandoned cars and watched Yuta make his way into a warehouse, where his car had already been parked. Half an hour passes and Yuta comes out of the door with bags stained red with blood.</p>
<p>You furrowed your brows in confusion. What the hell were those?</p>
<p>You noticed the shifty look in Yuta’s eyes and quickly, you grew scared. Terrified of being caught.</p>
<p>Calm down, you told yourself, it was probably meat for his restaurant. What else could it be? You felt incredibly stupid for spying on him like this. In fact, you felt ashamed.</p>
<p>You waited for Yuta to leave in his car. You crept into the warehouse and tried looking through the windows. You saw nothing but butchers’ paper and a basket of random items.</p>
<p>Except one thing stuck out to you. A gold Rolex. It was obnoxiously large that you could never forget about it.</p>
<p>It was Scott’s. It was one of a kind. He had it custom-made to be the only one in existence. And now it was just sitting there in a random warehouse…</p>
<p>But why? What was it doing in this warehouse that Yuta came out of?</p>
<p>Your stomach lurched at the uncertainty of it all. You needed to get the hell out of here so you ran off.</p>
<p>Not realizing you’d forgotten something.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Yuta made you spaghetti and meatballs after work the next day. You’d been awfully quiet and he wanted to know why.</p>
<p><em>“Something bothering you, sweets?”</em> He asked.</p>
<p>You played with your food and took a bite of one of the meatballs. Damn, it tasted good, you thought. It was savory and not like any other kind of beef you’ve tasted. You had to ask Yuta where he imported his meat from because there was nothing quite like it.</p>
<p>Still, you couldn’t look Yuta in the eyes.</p>
<p><em>“Y/n, look at me, please…” </em>He started.</p>
<p>You forced yourself to look at him and just as you were about to speak, your phone rang.</p>
<p>You were shocked to see that it was your mom. You dreaded answering it but if it could deflect from the confrontation you were about to have with Yuta…</p>
<p>You answered, <em>“Hello?”</em></p>
<p><em>“Y/n!”</em> Your mom sobbed. <em>“Scott is missing!”</em></p>
<p>Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest. <em>“What?”</em></p>
<p>Your mom wailed. <em>“I don’t know what to do, y/n! Have you seen him at all since you came to visit?”</em></p>
<p>Your mind immediately went to the gold Rolex at the warehouse. <em>“No, mom, I haven’t seen him.”</em></p>
<p>Yuta watched you with curious eyes. You averted your gaze and got up from the table.<em> “Mom, please calm down…The police will find him. That’s what they’re supposed to do.”</em></p>
<p>Your mom laughed.<em> “When has the police ever done what they’re supposed to do?”</em></p>
<p>You sighed. <em>“Mom, I’m so sorry…If there’s anything I can do…”</em> You felt awkward for saying this because you absolutely hated Scott and part of you wanted to say good riddance…But you couldn’t. You couldn’t add salt to your mother’s wound.</p>
<p>You mom replied, <em>“If you see or hear anything about Scott, call me. Please.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Okay,”</em> you said,<em> “Bye mom.”</em></p>
<p>Your mother hung up.</p>
<p>You turned back to Yuta, who watched you carefully from the table.</p>
<p><em>“Your food’s getting cold, y/n…”</em> Yuta mused aloud.</p>
<p><em>“Right…”</em> You said as you sat back down. You took another bite of the spaghetti and meatballs.</p>
<p><em>“What was that about?”</em> Yuta asked, concerned.</p>
<p><em>“My mom called. Scott is missing…” </em>You said as you looked down at your food.</p>
<p><em>“Oh? Well, that’s terrible,” </em>Yuta said. He looked upset enough.</p>
<p>But you knew him. You sighed, <em>“Yuta, you’re hiding something from me.”</em></p>
<p>His eyes widened. <em>“Finally, I was waiting for you to say something. It’s been driving me crazy.”</em></p>
<p><em>“What?” </em>You asked.</p>
<p>He pulled something out of his pants pocket and it was your charm bracelet. His birthday gift to you from last month…You’d completely forgotten about it. <em>“You dropped this on the way home.”</em></p>
<p>Your mouth opened in shock.</p>
<p>
  <em>“How long were you watching me for, y/n? It must’ve been troublesome to be hiding in the rubble across the street…”</em>
</p>
<p>You lost your appetite completely. <em>“You knew?”</em></p>
<p><em>“I knew you were tailing me yesterday…” </em>He said as he picked at your plate and took a bite of your food.</p>
<p>You started pathetically, <em>“I wanted to surprise you…</em>”</p>
<p>Yuta nodded. <em>“But instead I surprised you…”</em></p>
<p><em>“Yuta, what was in those bags?” </em>You asked. <em>“And what were you doing with Scott’s watch?”</em></p>
<p>Yuta bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head. <em>“Well…Since we’re this deep into the relationship, I think I should be completely honest with you, y/n.”</em></p>
<p>The look in Yuta’s eyes was something you didn’t recognize. It wasn’t playful. It was more…evil.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you remember our first meal together, y/n? How savory it was? How it was unlike anything you’d ever tasted?”</em>
</p>
<p>You didn’t know where this was going but you responded anyway, <em>“Y-yeah…”</em></p>
<p><em>“Did you ever stop to think if it was really beef tenderloin?”</em> Yuta asked.</p>
<p>Your eyes widened. <em>“N-no…”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Come on, y/n. It’s me…You can be honest…”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Was it veal?”</em> You asked, grasping at straws.</p>
<p>Yuta shook his head and a smile was fighting to come onto his face. <em>“Nope…I grounded him up real nicely for our first meal together…”</em> He muttered that last part.</p>
<p><em>“Him?”</em> You asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>“But who else, y/n? Think.”</em>
</p>
<p>You and Yuta ate together for the first time after…Your breakup with Johnny.</p>
<p><em>“Yuta…What are you…”</em> You began.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think I’ve made myself pretty clear.”</em>
</p>
<p>You laughed skeptically. <em>“Yuta, I know you love to tease but be serious for a second…”</em></p>
<p>Yuta’s face darkened. <em>“I am serious, y/n.”</em></p>
<p>You shook your head. <em>“You mean to tell me…Y-you killed Johnny?”</em></p>
<p>Yuta nodded. <em>“Why, yes…Slit the bastard’s tire before he left the restaurant. Followed him home. Made sure Girlfriend Number Two was going up to her apartment and I got him right where I wanted him…”</em></p>
<p><em>“Yuta…”</em> You couldn’t believe what he was saying. This had to be some cruel joke. And the fact that he was being so specific with these details meant that he wasn’t lying.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, yes, y/n, I killed Johnny and I ground him up. No evidence of that bastard’s existence is left now…And do you want to know why?”</em>
</p>
<p>You cried. <em>“Yuta, stop it.”</em></p>
<p>Yuta wiped the tears from your eyes.<em> “Because we ate him. You and me, y/n…”</em></p>
<p>You gasped in horror. You sobbed as you backed away from Yuta. <em>“You’re a fucking liar, Yuta. Stop it!”</em></p>
<p>Yuta sighed. <em>“Why should I stop there? That scumbag, Mr. Fox? Remember the day we made the sweetest love in the kitchen? And we had ‘steak’?”</em></p>
<p><em>“Yuta, no!” </em>You fell to the floor. <em>“Stop it! I am begging you.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“You need to know the truth, y/n…”</em>
</p>
<p>You shook your head. <em>“You killed them…And you killed Scott.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Ding ding! We have a winner!” </em>Yuta rejoiced.</p>
<p><em>“You’re crazy…” </em>You cried out.</p>
<p>Yuta’s smile faded as quickly as it came. <em>“Y/n, you don’t mean that. You love me. Just as I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment we met…”</em></p>
<p>You cried harder. <em>“Yuta…”</em></p>
<p>Yuta got onto the floor with you. <em>“I did it all for you, y/n. So you could be free from them all.”</em></p>
<p>You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Yuta was a murderer and…you couldn’t even think the word…</p>
<p>And you…you ate their remains…Johnny’s…Mr. Fox’s…and…</p>
<p>You looked up at the plate of spaghetti and meatballs and came to another realization. You ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.</p>
<p>You gagged and coughed as you held your hair back.</p>
<p>You’d just eaten Scott’s remains.</p>
<p>Your world was crashing down on you. Yuta, the love of your life, killed three people. And that was only accounting for the people you knew. You had no idea what his past was really like. Yuta cut them up, ground them up, did everything a butcher would do with their body parts. Yuta fed them to you. He ate them knowingly and unapologetically.</p>
<p>And the worst part?</p>
<p>You enjoyed every morsel…</p>
<p>And you craved more.</p>
<p>Yuta entered the bathroom and held your hair back for you as he caressed your back. <em>“There, there…”</em></p>
<p>Tears from vomiting ran down your cheeks. <em>“Yuta…You really shouldn’t have done those things…”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you really mean that, y/n? Johnny made a fool out of you and lied to you. He humiliated you and he didn’t stop his new girlfriend from insulting you. He was scum. Mr. Fox was the most vile of them all. He touched you without consent. Rapists should perish from the moment they think of touching someone…At least, give me that much, sweets…”</em>
</p>
<p>As disturbing as everything Yuta had said sounded, you couldn’t help but agree with him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“And Scott…You wished to make him go away…And your wish is my command, my angel.”</em>
</p>
<p>You got up from the toilet and flushed the contents down. You went to the sink and brushed your teeth. All the while, Yuta watched you.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Y/n…The consumption of human flesh has been a custom in my family for generations…These days, we can’t just pick and choose our victims. We must have an honorable reason to kill them. You gave me three victims. A feast. It’s what sustains me, y/n…”</em>
</p>
<p>You spat the toothpaste out of your mouth and swished your mouth with some mouthwash. <em>“You…you’re serious?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“I need to consume human flesh at least once a year or I will die, y/n…Why do you think my parents died so young?”</em>
</p>
<p>You thought about it. <em>“They gave up on human flesh?”</em><br/><br/></p>
<p>Yuta nodded somberly. <em>“I don’t want to die, y/n. Now that I’ve met you, I can’t afford to…”</em></p>
<p><em>“But why did you feed them to me?” </em>You asked.</p>
<p><em>“To absorb their power. To move on,”</em> he said, <em>“It’s my family’s belief that once you ingest the meat of your enemy that you will overcome the barrier that they’ve created for you.”</em></p>
<p>You stood there, silent. You were afraid of what he would probably bring up next.</p>
<p><em>“You enjoyed it, didn’t you?”</em> He asked, finally.</p>
<p>You averted your gaze and stared at the sink. <em>“I…did.”</em></p>
<p>Yuta met your eyes through the mirror. <em>“I know, y/n…And there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Not with me.”</em></p>
<p>Tears escaped your eyes. Yuta was right. It’d felt…amazing. Empowering. And each of them were the best meals you’d ever had…</p>
<p><em>“Yuta?”</em> You started.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, darling?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Never keep anything from me again,”</em> you commanded.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>It had been a year since the news broke out over Scott’s disappearance. Johnny and Mr. Fox’s missing person cases had gone cold.</p>
<p>Since Scott was out of the picture, your mom had a mental break and was admitted into a rehabilitation facility. She is continually seeking treatment and is turning away visitors. She wrote you a letter, reflecting on her past mistakes and how she’d failed you as a mother. She apologized profusely and promised you that she would try to be sober.</p>
<p>And that’s all you’d ever hoped for from her. You knew that it would be a difficult journey. But the desire for change was the first step in the right direction. And you had a feeling your mom was going to succeed.</p>
<p>You married Yuta. Your father gave you away at the wedding. You were happy. You and Yuta traveled the world together. You had adopted two rescue dogs. To your friends and family, you and Yuta were the dream.</p>
<p>When you’d returned from your honeymoon, Yuta had bought a house for you two to start a family together. The first night in your new house, Yuta bred you.</p>
<p>You two laid in bed together. Yuta hugged you and asked, <em>“So, has anyone screwed you over recently?”</em></p>
<p>You laughed. <em>“Nope. Sucks for you, doesn’t it?”</em></p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and nipped at your ear. <em>“A Nakamoto man’s gotta eat, y/n…Any ideas?”</em></p>
<p>You nuzzled into his neck. <em>“You can always eat me.”</em></p>
<p>Yuta got a hard on at those words. <em>“You’re too sweet for me to eat. I don’t have much of a sweet tooth, y/n…”</em></p>
<p>You traced your fingers down his happy trail and asked. <em>“Well, we can go hunting this week. I’m sure there’s some privileged college fuckboy that is beyond redemption…”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“You know what, y/n? There’s so many things I love about you but it’s your optimism that gets me hot.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Oh yeah?”</em> You teased as you kissed him.</p>
<p><em>“I love you,”</em> Yuta said between kisses.</p>
<p><em>“I love you, too,”</em> you replied.</p>
<p>[Fin]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>